


Wandering and Lost

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Feel-good, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Travelogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(author's) Phone - On.<br/>Chaperone - Former Alpha/Murder Suspect/Bad Boy Cliché.<br/>Safety - Number one priority.<br/>Necessity of Trip (out of 10) - 27.<br/>Destination - Unknown.<br/>Return Date - Unknown.<br/>Love - A lot of it. Deal with it, old man.<br/>Penned by - Stiles. Just Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering and Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wandering and Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984587) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Wandering%20and%20Lost.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 0:15:08
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122974.zip) | **Size:** 3.7 MB | **Duration:** 0:15:08

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015 for kelly because she is wonderful and should have nice things, like a boy and his werewolf on a road trip. ♥


End file.
